


Frostbite

by MEGrymz



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frostback Mountains are known for their bitter cold. Unfortunately, not everybody is good at keeping warm, and Maric nearly freezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

"You'd catch your death without me."

"Good thing I have you, then." Maric's shaky laugh filled the air, coupled by a cloud of mist as his breath froze. "This is just like our time in the wilds, right?"

"Not really." Loghain shuddered as the wind ripped through the tent again- it protected the two men from most of the gust, but some was bound to get through. Passage through the Frostbacks was necessary for the rebel forces, but frankly, it was miserably cold, and Maric was not yet hardened by the elements. The boy froze at the drop of a hat.

"You're smothering me again," Maric mumbled, giving the other a look-- Loghain grunted in response, but shifted to a more comfortable position. His strong arms wrapped around Maric and held his shivering body close, wrapped up in blankets and pelts. The commander had shed several of his own to give to Maric, though not without protest from the prince.

"You're still too cold," Loghain mumbled, pursing his lips. "Let me give you another one of my blankets."

"You'll be the one freezing to death at this rate!" Maric looked mildly horrified by the idea of Loghain giving up every last layer he had, but managed to suppress it after a moment.

"No. I won't."

"Loghain," Maric whispered, starting to sit up, but before he could come up with his hundredth silly excuse, Loghain kissed him and draped a blanket over his body. The prince quickly forgot why he was about to get fussy again, and reached up to touch the other's face. As their lips parted, Maric pulled back enough to give a genuine smile. "You know, that's so much better than just telling me to shut up."

Loghain chuckled. "Yes, and more effective." He held Maric closer and accepted another kiss, shutting his eyes as he felt the prince toy with his dark, thick locks of hair. It was affectionate and almost always welcomed, especially in stressful situations like this where all they could do was wait and look to each other for comfort. Maric seemed to be getting quite eager with the kiss, and Loghain continued to simply enjoy the moment, until he felt a hand in a very questionable place and his face flushed. "Maric," he whispered, breaking the kiss, but he was met only by a delighted laugh.

"Maker, you're always fun. Don't worry, I won't start really feeling you up when everyone else is sleeping in tents right next to ours.

Loghain arched his brows and waited.

"...Well, I mean. Not unless you want me to,  because if that's the case, then I'd be totally up for it."

The commander rolled his eyes and held Maric close again. "Go to sleep, love."

* * *

"Maric?"

Loghain had been the first to wake up after the winter storm, arms still curled around Maric-- there had been a blizzard, and he found himself numb with cold.

"Maric," he repeated, teeth chattering. "Wake up." No response came, and he felt his gut twist into a knot. He gathered the prince in his arms and sat up, holding the smaller man in his lap. "Wake up," he insisted, louder, and gave him a shake.

Maric groaned quietly, pressing closer, and weakly brought his arms up and around his commander. "Loghain...?"

"You're freezing cold," he mumbled, trying to figure out what to do. Rowan and Arl Rendorn were at the southern camp, all the way at the bottom of the mountain, with the bulk of the rebel force-- Loghain and Maric were up here with a handful of men to scout things out. How were they supposed to deal with this? They couldn’t build a fire all the way up here, it would be far too visible, and they were constantly on the run from Orlesian forces. “Don’t fall asleep,” he whispered, and started stripping his own blankets off. Maric started to protest, but didn’t have the energy. Instead, the prince let his commander wrap him up even further and reach in to take his hands and warm them to the best of his ability. Maric watched him in silence, shivering.

“What happened?”

“There was a blizzard while you slept,” he explained quietly. “You need to stay awake and keep moving. Keep this blanket around your head, like a hood.”

“R-Right.” Maric was still trembling violently, and Loghain was down that road as well, but he set Maric down and looked at him very seriously.

“I’m getting into my armor and taking you down the mountain.”

Maric startled a bit, and stared at Loghain as he struggled to process that. “You’re… You’re going to take me down the mountain?”

“On the warhorse. Yes.”

Maric sat, dazed, for a short while, before Loghain unceremoniously lifted him up and carried him out. He started barking orders to the soldiers, and if Maric didn’t know better, he’d say that he might have even sounded frightened. He was positioned rather uncomfortably on the back of the horse and Loghain climbed into the saddle, then grabbed the reins and looked back. “How long will it take to get there?” Maric asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you there in time. Just hold onto me, and don’t let go.”

* * *

Maric could finally clench and unclench his fists again without it hurting. That was a big step. He stared down at Loghain, watching the dark man fuss to try to dress the prince properly. Maric couldn’t do it himself, not while he was so stiff and achy. “...You’re shivering.”

“I know.”

“...You know, you should have kept a blanket for yourself.”

“And let you freeze?”

“I’d rather be a little colder than see your lips and fingers turning blue while you race down the mountain like a madman.”

Loghain grunted and tossed a fur over Maric’s shoulders. “I thought you might freeze to death. You were turning a bit blue, yourself.”

“So? You’re just as important as I am.”

“No. I’m not.”

The following silence was… uncomfortable.

“Loghain…” Maric’s face fell. “Why would you say that?” He reached down to cup the commander’s cheek-- Loghain tensed a moment, but then sighed, taking the other’s hand and kissing it gently.

“You’re the prince. You are… irreplaceable. In more ways than one.”

“So are you!”

“You have Rowan to grow old with.” Loghain returned his attention to the small ties of Maric’s thick, warm outfit. “Don’t be a fool.”

Maric stared at him. “...Loghain?”

“What?”

“I love you.” No response. “...I love you, Loghain.”

“...I know.”


End file.
